dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devilish Super Saiyan
Jin is Broly's brother that appears in Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance. Biography Early Life Jin was born with a medium-high power level, he was sent to a planet by the name of Trop to kill all its inhabitants, something he had donne at the age of 4. After destroying it Jin returned home. He arrived at planet Vegeta when in was 6. In there he met his father for the first time. Paragus was very proud of his son, who was seen as an astonishing warrior at such a young age. But his time with Paragus did not last long. Jin was sent on another mission, a mission to conquer the planet Rarek on the Northern Galaxy. The planet Rarek was known for its strong warriors and extremely advanced technology, something that made it very desired by the Planet Trade Organization. Two other warriors were sent with Jin, their names were Rudra and Nikta, they were much older than Jin. The trip to Rarek took 2 years and when they got there Jin received a message from his father telling him that his brother Broly would be born in a year. This made Jin very anxious to get back so he ordered his team to kill everyone right away. The group created a Saiyan Power Ball and turned into Greap Apes destroying everything in their path. By the end of the week the planet was completly covered in blood and Jin was known and the Saiyan Demon. When Jin got to the location of Planet Vegeta he found that the planet had been destroyed. He decided to search the universe in order to find someone that would explain to him what happened, hoping to find any fellow saiyans, hoping to find his father and brother. Jin Vs Kitomashi Roaming the universe Jin came across many strong warriors. He searched every planet on his way for a clue, for another saiyan, and every planet met the same fate, complete destruction. Jin psichopath tendecies began to increase and he started to enjoy destruction more than anything else. On Planet Paluk Jin finaly encountered a match for his powers, at the time Nikta and Rudra had already died and Jin was left all alone to battle the Paluk's leader, Kitomashi. Kitomashi was a strong warrior, much stronger than Jin's Great Ape form. In their fight Jin was almost killed by Kitomashi's Raging Inferno blast. It was at that moment that Jin transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kitomashi was not impressed and claimed that a simple change of colours would not be enough to defeat him. Words he soon came to regret as Jin became much powerful and faster than him and started to get the upper hand in their fight. Kitomashi understood how powerfull his opponent had become and decided to surrender presenting one condition, he would follow Jin and aid him if Jin was to spare his planet. With is energy almost running out and seeing a chance to gain a powerfull ally Jin accepted and the Dark Warriors were formed. Dark Warriors After his battle with Kitomashi Jin understood that if he had a team of warriors just as strong as Kitomashi by his side he would be able to conquer everything. Jin started to search for strong warriors to join his cause and all those who opposed were destroyed. He gathered warriors from the four corners of the Universe, they were known as the Dark Warriors, the squadron of death. Z-Fighters In their quest for power the Dark Warriors came in contact with a planet of the Northern Galaxy by the name of Earth. In there Jin finally found 5 Saiyans. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. He was glad to have finally found someone of his one race. He asked them if they knew a man by the name of Paragus. A name that alarmed the Z-Fighters. They told Jin everything they knew about him and about Broly. Jin put his scouter on and looked at Goku. "This half baked soldier destroyed my brother? You must be out of your mind!" Jin said grining. After that Jin attacked Goku. Their fight was chaotic, the Z-Fighters were busy dealing with the rest of the Dark Warriors while Goku was left fighting Jin all by himself. At first Goku was being completly overwhelmed, but when he ascended to Super Saiyan 3 Jin understood he was no match for him. It was at that time that Jin ascended to a never seen Saiyan Form that he named, Devilish Super Saiyan. He became so strong that Goku understood he could not defeat him alone, so he asked Vegeta to do a fusion, at first the saiyan prince denied to do it but as the battle grew longer he began to understand it was the only way to defeat Jin. With an opening created by Gohan, Goten and Trunks attack on the Devilish Super Saiyan, Goku and Vegeta fused into Super Sayan 2 Vegito. They battled in an incredible battle and their powers were equaly matched. Jin rose up in the air and fired an Oblivion Blast at Gogeta but Gogeta used a Big Bang Kamehameha to counter and the shockwave created by the blasts sent all the fighters flying. All the fighters were extremely tired and weak to continue so Jin, Kitomashi and Hijui ceased that opportunity to leave the planet without suffering further damage. At that moment Jin promised he would be back and he would not show any mercy. Personality Like his name suggests Jin is a true devil. He shares his brother's sarcasm and love for destruction. Jin normally acts like a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage and enjoys the pain he inflicts to his enemies. Unlike Broly, Jin shows respect to his father Paragus, who he only met once at the age of 6 before being sent to destroy the planet Rarek. Jin likes to be treated as an emperor and only surrounds himself with the strongest warriors. He rules the Dark Warriors with an iron fist and he does not tolerate anyone who does not see him as the greatest warrior in the universe. Looks Jin has the typical saiyan spiky hair. Unlike Broly his hair is quite short and very similar to adult Gohan's hair, but he shares his brother's sadistic laugh and cold face. He wears a black Saiyan armor and he's muscular. Transformations Great Ape This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) looks directly at a full moon, or something that simulates its effects, such as a Saiyan's Power Ball. The result is the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. This is a complete genetic transformation, so Saiyans canot avoid it. Jin is in complete control of his Great Ape form but he considers it rather primitive since he was able to become a Super Saiyan when he turned twelve in a fight against a warrior of the planet Paluk named Kitomashi. Super Saiyan Jin his very confortable in his Super Saiyan form, his speed increases tenfold and he becomes a true killing machine. He became a Super Saiyan for the first time at the age of twelve when he was fighting Kitomashi. Jin was nearly killed by Kitomashi's Raging Inferno attack, a technic he later came to use, it was at that moment when is life was threatned that he came to release his powers. His hair rose in the air shining brightly like the sun and his eyes turned blue like the ocean. Kitomashi was not impressed by the transformation and stated that a slight change of colours would not do him any good, something he regreted the moment he spoke as he was punched so hard in the stomach that his eyes almost jumped of is face. Super Saiyan 2 With long years of training Jin was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. In this state thunders surround him and his speed and power increase even more. In his fight against the Z-Fighters he took a direct hit from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon in the face without a single scratch, showing to be as tough as Broly. In this form Jin relies more on brute force rather than speed, he constantly grapples the enemie and tries to squash them. He uses poweful ki blasts such as Dark Omega Blast. Devilish Super Saiyan While fighting Goku Jin was astonished by Goku's transformation into Super Saiyan 3, although he could easily surpass Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form he could not overcome the Super Saiyan 3 power. This made Jin grew mad and his anger started to show on his appearance. Jin's hair became red, his muscles grew larger, his pupils become black and he constantly grins. In this form Jin becomes slower but his destructive power greatly increases. His skin becomes extremely hot and when Goku punched him for the first time he burned his hand. He constantly blasts everything that surrounds him simply trying to vaporize his enemies. Powers and Abilities Eraser Cannon: a powerfull red energy ball. Energy Shield: Jin surrounds himself with a Ki shield procteting him from incoming attacks. Dark Omega Blaster: A stronger version of Eraser Cannon, it takes the form of a dark red energy ball that expands and deals a tremendous damage. Meteor Shower: Jin flies up in the air and starts firing a huge number of fire balls to his opponent standing bellow him. Oblivion: A huge dark red ball is generated on the plam of Jin's hand and expands becoming a gigantic energy ball that Jin throws towards his enemy. This energy ball is so strong it can destroy a planet. Scarface: Jin drives his knee to his opponent's face and then hits him with an Eraser Cannon in the face. Reference http://fangma.wikia.com/wiki/Jin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters